thegreatestamericanherofandomcom-20200214-history
Here's Looking At You, Kid
Here’s Looking At You, Kid Episode 2 Air Date: April 1, 1981 Written By: Juanita Bartlett Directed By: Bob Thompson Summary: At Beller Research Aircraft Palmdale, Florida facility scientists and generals watch a radar screen as a plane flies overhead. The people in the room talk about a newly developed gun sight that can lock on targets from unprecedented distances. Suddenly the plane goes off course and disappears from the radar screen. With the discovery of the pilot tied up in another room the men in the radar room conclude that the plane has been hijacked. Meanwhile, men in jeeps drive up to meet the hijacker who has landed the plane in the desert. They then quickly get to work camouflaging the plane. Ralph is talking to his class about the American political system. After the bell rings a student named Chaffy approaches him and tells him that Tony is making him run for class president. The other students reveal that the special education class is trying to fill the student government positions with their members to make themselves the majority with Tony the power behind it. Ralph leaves the class only to find Bill who tells him about the missing gun sight. While the majority of the government believes that the hijacker landed the plane in the ocean Bill believes that they landed in the dessert but no one believes him so he wants Ralph to search for it with him. Ralph is hesitant to go with him because he is suppose to meet Pam’s parents. Her father is the mayor of their hometown of Deerlick Falls, Minnesota. Finally Ralph agrees to go with Bill. He manages to call Pam with Bill’s car phone but the connection is very bad so they aren’t able to say much to each other before the line goes dead. On the way there Bill gives Ralph the Communicator; a voice activated walkie talkie. Pam meets her parents; Harry and Alice Davidson at the airport. Meanwhile, Ralph and Bill search the dessert for the plane. After crash landing several times Ralph manages to find it. He uses an abandoned pilot’s helmet to get a holographic vision of a house on Lemark which is supposedly a private veterans club but in reality is a front for a group of mercenaries led by Gordon McCready. Upon hearing this Ralph begins to get nervous at the thought of hurting someone when they go to reclaim the gun sight. Bill believes that Ralph has the ability of telekinesis; the power to move things with one’s mind, and should be able to use it to freeze Gordon and his men in place so as not to hurt anyone. Ralph experiments, trying to use such an ability but ends up turning invisible and is unable to reappear. He and Bill drive to the club and Ralph reappears but then disappears again. Ralph gets a holographic vision of Gordon and a representative of the country that financed the operation. Gordon betrays them and instead of giving them the gun sight allows them to bid on it at an auction he is holding at a nearby consulate. Ralph tells Bill about this and flies off to a restaurant where he was suppose to have dinner with Pam and her parents. At the restaurant Ralph meet a surprised Pam and then reappears. He sneaks out of the restaurant. Bill arrives at the consulate and is captured. Ralph arrives, turns invisible, and sneaks pass the guards. He gets a holographic vision of Bill, sneaks in, and rescues him. Ralph sneaks in to the auction and steals the gun sight. He then flies Bill out of the consulate. The next day Harry Davidson is talking with Ralph’s class about politics. Bill comes by and has a private word with Ralph. He tells him that the individuals involved with the auction have been caught. Category:Episodes